villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
I Want It Now
"I Want It Now" is a song from the 1971 musical film Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory. It is sung by Veruca Salt and also sung by Slugworth in Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Lyrics |-|1971 version= Gooses! Geeses! I want my geese to lay gold eggs for Easter (It will, sweetheart) At least a hundred a day (Anything you say) And by the way (What?) I want a feast. (You ate before you came to the factory) I want a bean feast! (Oh, one of those) Cream buns and doughnuts and fruitcake with no nuts So good you could go nuts (You can have all those things when you get home) No, now!! I want a ball I want a party Pink macaroons and a million balloons And performing baboons and... Give it to me Rrhh rhhh Now! I want the world I want the whole world I want to lock it all up in my pocket It's my bar of chocolate Give it to me Now! I want today I want tomorrow I want to wear 'em like braids in my hair And I don't want to share 'em I want a party with room fulls of laughter Ten thousand tons of ice cream And if I don't get the things I am after I'm going to scream! I want the works I want the whole works Presents and prizes and sweets and surprises Of all shapes and sizes And now Don't care how I want it now Don't care how I want it now |-|Slugworth version= I want it all. I want it's all world! All that I need is one kid to betray him And last to repay him And how!! I want what's Wonka's I want his secrets Scrumdiddlyumptious and a Wonka's so scrumptious Gobstoppers so gopherus ... Give it to me Now! I want it all I want the whole world I want to lock it all up in my pocket It's my bar of chocolate Give it to me Now! I want today I want tomorrow I want to wear 'em I will if I dare And I don't want to share 'em I want a party with room fulls of laughter Ten thousand fans adore me And if I don't get the things I am after I'm going to scream! I want the works I want the whole works The bird on my plate, it isn't too late To seal Wonka's fate And now Don't care how I want it now Don't care how I want it now |-|Veruca Salt/Slugworth version= I want the world I want the whole world I want to lock it all up in my pocket It's my bar of chocolate Give it to me Now! (I want today I want tomorrow I want to wear 'em...) like braids in my hair Slugworth: I will if I dare (And I don't want to share 'em) And if I don't get the things I am after (I'm going to scream!) I want the works I want the whole works Presents and prizes and sweets and surprises Of all shapes and sizes And now Don't care how I want it now Don't care how I want it now Gallery Images tumblr_inline_osi0b6z2db1r3r1uv_500.png tumblr_inline_osi0fmKTQS1r3r1uv_500.png tumblr_inline_osi0fb43i71r3r1uv_500.png Videos I Want It Now - Veruca Salt (Willy Wonka) (FULL)|1971 Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka - Charlie Finds The Fifth Golden Ticket And Meets Slugworth|Slugworth Only Tom and jerry willy wonka and the chocolate factory i want it now|Slugworth and Veruca Category:Movie Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Duets Category:Solos Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Live Action Songs